


i won't wait

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM Austin
Genre: F/M, Skam Austin Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: grace finally gets fed up with waiting around, and lets daniel know that she won't be waiting forever.





	i won't wait

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Could you please write a Move! (Grace and Daniel) AU, like with the ending of 'A Cinderella Story with (Hillary Duff)'. ty!!
> 
> — inspired by 'another cinderella story'

grace olsen had enough. she cried and begged daniel to talk to her, so that she could explain herself, explain what happened with his brother, but the boy just wouldn't listen. and now, she had to hear from penetrator jo that he was leaving for canada as soon as he was done with tonight’s game.

she was not going to let go without a fight. if daniel didn't want to talk to her, she’ll _make_ him talk to her.

barging into the boys’ locker room, she headed straight into daniel’s direction, ignoring the hoots she received from the rest of the team. the captain of the team hadn't even noticed the girl, until she whirled him around by the shoulder.

before he could have a say, she started talking. “listen to me, daniel williamsson,” grace started, “you're a bright guy. yet, you don't seem to understand that i won't leave you alone, not until you don't talk to me. you can hate me all you want, but i won't let go without a fight. i deserve a chance to explain myself. so, if you really want to get rid of me for good, talk to me.” she paused, before continuing, “stop playing the damn victim card.”

“ooh...” the team murmured, hissing. even _they_ felt that hard.

daniel stood there, emotionless. “there’s nothing to talk about.” he started to say, but grace cut him off. “i didn't sleep with your brother.” this was probably private business, but at that moment, she couldn't have cared less about the team hearing on about it.

daniel’s face momentarily changed into a surprised one. he bit his bottom lip, in hopes of not breaking down in front of grace, in front of the team. “you need to hear the whole story, _my_ story. the _truth_.” she emphasised. “but if you don't want to, then that’ll be your issue for the rest of your goddamn life. i won't be waiting for you forever. remember that.”

with that, grace left the silent locker room, and a heartbroken daniel.

 

daniel usually loved it when he heard the crowd cheer his name, but this time, he absolutely despised it. he couldn't take it, knowing that he didn't deserve it.

he didn't deserve grace.

that was what he thought when he made the decision to move, but after grace’s talk, he realised that he wasn't really thinking about her, he was selfishly thinking about himself. drowning in his own pity.

grace’s dance team wasn't dancing tonight, but they were there to watch the game. it was a large crowd, but she was the only one who stood out to him. the woman who owned his heart. the only person he loved.

just a few rows above her, were two scouts from Texas University, here to see daniel play. they were his ticket into TU with a football scholarship.  

“DANIEL! DANIEL! DANIEL!”

the sounds blocked out the moment grace’s eyes met his. she looked hurt, disappointed. daniel thought that maybe there was a chance that she hadn't given up on him when he saw her at the bleachers, but all of that vanished into thin air the moment she got up.

she was leaving.

daniel’s eyes flashed back to the two scouts who were watching him intently. he looked back at his team, who were already watching him. they had looks of understanding, support.

_i won't let go without a fight._ and you have to fight for the things you love.

daniel took off his helmet, and ran off the field. the crowd was dying down, and his coach was shocked out of his mind. “williamsson!” he yelled, “what the _hell_ are you doing? there are scouts out here watching you!”

“sorry coach, i possibly could not give a shit right now.” daniel said. grace hadn't noticed him yet. she was still walking through the bleachers, trying to get out of there.

“daniel-”

daniel quickly ran to the substitute bleacher. “ayers!” he yelled, “get your ass on the field. remember what we practised.”

vin ayers’ eyes glistened in excitement. he put on his helmet. “i won't let you down, cap.” he promised, and daniel clapped his back, before running to the steps of the bleachers.

“grace!” he yelled, and the girl turned around, finally noticing him, and realising the crowd had their eyes on them.

“what the hell are you doing?” she asked with wide eyes. “you can't be he-”

“i told you from the start that i won't leave you alone. i told you that we need to be together. and i mean it. i love you, i love you more than anything.”

with that, daniel held grace by the face, and kissed her.

the sense of familiarity hit them both. they were finally back.

they were finally home.


End file.
